John Carter: Calling Of The Falklor
by Insearchofsunrise
Summary: What do you do when a hero has a darkside? This is a story about John Carter's disappearance where Dejah Thoris intends to find and rescue him from a hidden race of Barsoom. Will she find him in time? Stay tuned to find out.
1. Foreword

Hello everyone this is my first attempt at a fanfic, hopefully it's not my last. This story you are about to read has been created through inspiration from the film but will take place afterward during the time when John Carter is Warlord of Barsoom. I will continue to update it regularly. So please enjoy and don't forget to leave reviews as it only improves my writing and of course you the viewers are my inspiration.

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's John Carter and ERB's Barsoom series but the Falklor is my imagination.

Thank you

Insearchofsunrise

* * *

John Carter: Calling of the Falklor

**~Foreword~**

Trapped by the rebelled rebellion

Chaos strikes once again with full contingency to what the unprecedented future holds. Time seems limited as resources become scarcer. Now we deal with an unknown presence; the enemy is not what we think it is. It's something beyond that. The invisible incognito takes any shape or form of man, deceiving the eye from reality.

Therns, a sacred race that was once hidden. But now the truth has been unraveled; they are indeed among us. False tales that have been told in the past about these mythical entities claiming to guide and protect us. No, they feed off of our own inhumane destruction.

After discovering this, I have made it a task to look even further into our past. I scoured every myth, every tale, and any history that lied in every crevice that can link to my husband's disappearance. What I found is something incredibly unimaginable, that I fear will threaten all of Barsoom once again. A new vampiric race called Falklor.


	2. Chapter 1 Voice In Mind

Several Pathans ago, I noticed the Warlord behaving quite strangely. I know him better than anyone to tell if something is amiss with him. I dared not to ask, what was troubling him for I knew he was already preoccupied with governing politics that surrounds him. But I know that what his title requires of him was not the reason for his moral ambiguity.

It was during the tenth Zode I awoke to the sound of screams. Abruptly, I reached for my grandmother's dagger and raised myself searching the room for what caused that sound. I noticed John was not in bed. I heard the sound again. While I rushed out to the balcony, the blade fell from my hands. John Carter was kneeling on the floor with one hand covering his ear, head bowed and face cringed.

I touched his shoulder while I witness his hand on the floor trembling "What's wrong my prince?" I asked. He winced in pain again. I knelt in front of him holding his face up with my hands. I was perplexed by the sight, never have I seen such fear in the Warlords eyes. His face was pale, his body shaking and sweating.

I asked him again "John...What's wrong my chieftain?" What ever it was that was bothering him seemed to have released him as he looked up at me and threw his arms about me. He let out an incredulous sigh as I pushed myself closer to him and ran my fingers through his black hair. I felt the breathing in his chest starting to recede. He didn't let go of me for some time, and I dared not to let go of him.

Suddenly, I felt the weight lift off my shoulder as I saw him looking to meet my gaze. His voice was hallow and filled with anguish "My princess" he began as he stared at me. "You should be in bed."

"Not when the man I love suffers greatly" I said with concern.

I heard him sigh then say "come." He stood and offered me a hand, then he guided me to our bed.

"I will not be quiescent, if you do not tell me what is going on" I demanded before sitting, with my head held high, arms crossed.

He sighed again but came closer. He held the side of my shoulders and said "Please sit with me, and I'll explain." We sat down and he began to tell me about a nightmare he had.

John carter: nightmare in my mind

"I heard a voice calling me from a distance. A voice similar to the telepathic communication we use. This..this thing called me by my name. Whatever it was knew me. It told me to go to the city of Lothar. When I asked why it would send this sharp whistle like sound to my ear. Hence the pain was so severe, it almost caused by ears to bleed. Then the booming voice, which to me sounded masculine said to "bring no one". I asked it who it was and why has he contacted me, it sent an even louder sound. I had the feeling that the more questions I ask the more this thing would torment me. Then I told him I am the Warlord of Barsoom no one commands me to do anything. "Now why have you come to disturb me?" It was quiet but then it called me and not in the way you think. The thing somehow forced me to look up to the moon. I did and I was so drawn to it. I..I felt like I needed to jump off the balcony just to get closer somehow. I felt this undeniable urge come over me. Then it said "come and see what the light awaits for you." I wasn't myself when this happened, I was hypnotized. So I asked where? it said "come to Lothar and see what true power holds" I told it I knew of the mentalist and Kar Komak. He laughed and said "fool! We are beyond that" he laughed and sent the sound again which is when you saw me on the balcony."

I couldn't understand his bizarre dream and I knew he wasn't imagining it. John Carter never lies even if it were to help him some way.

So I had to find out more. I noticed he was biting his nails which he rarely does unless he's nervous and refusing to look me in the eyes. I knew there was something he was not telling me.

"Stop that" I said pushing his hand away from his mouth. As he looked at nothing but space, I placed a hand on his cheek turning his face to look me in the eyes. "There is something your keeping from me my lord. You know better than that."

He lowered his head and said "Forgive me my princess, of course I do." He hesitated. "As crazy as this sounds; I feel like I need to do this."

I was taken aback for a moment "do what?"

"Go to Lothar" he answered.

"Are you mad? You don't even have the slightest clue who this enemy is. Yet alone you know not what it's capable of."

He squinted his eyes at me and moved in closer to me. "I may not know who it is but I am the Warlord and no one gets into my head except you. I will not allow this thing to barricade my life by controlling me the way it did out there!"

"If so, then there is no need for you to go. You can send one of our men."

"No Dejah, I told you what it said, it wants me to go alone. If I send one my men that might only make things worse."

"Then I'll go with you."

"You will not. Stay here in my absence. The last thing I want is for something bad to happen to you. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

He stood up from the bed. "Warlord!" I called. He stopped in place. He looked over his shoulder. "Just wait until morning, there's no need for you to go now" I walked over to him and got real close. My fingers slipped down the contours of his muscular arm. "Besides you know I cannot sleep when you're not around. You've been so busy dealing with my father and the council members; we haven't had much time to ourselves." He looked down at me and after a pause he agreed with my suggestion. "Very well, I will leave tomorrow morning." I smiled. He arched a brow "you're right, we haven't had time alone" he said as he caressed my neck while his lips met mine. Still, after so long I felt the titillation rush inside me. His hand undid the knot in the back letting my silk robe fall on its own revealing my glory. He carried me to the bed bridal style and heated me with vehement kisses on the neck. In between them he muttered "it's been long enough." I replied "it's been too long my chieftain.

About 2 zodes later my head rested on his shoulder as I glared at him. He stared at ceiling contemplatively. I asked if something was bothering him which immediately he redirected my question with another. "I have not seen you paint lately my princess. Why is that?"

"I've taken up other interest while you were gone the last few months. I'm now seeing a sculpting instructor to diversify my portfolio." He looked up at the ceiling again. "I would like to see them one day." He said. "Of course." I lifted my head and said "you can see them whenever you like whenever you can find time for me." I turned on my side and gave my back to him. I was unpleased because he was never around. At the same time a little jealously came over me because he puts my father first before me. Then suddenly I felt his arms coil around my body. He kissed my shoulder and said "I hate this title, you know that. I'm always required to favor others when I know it pulls me away from you. I'll have none of it, if it makes you upset my princess." I sighed and ignored him. Moments later he fell asleep while I could not. The truth was I didn't want him to leave me again to go to Lothar. Silently, I knew I could not be mad at him forever. The way he devoured my body, mind, and soul with passion made up for every tal we lost. Without waking him, I slowly turned and kissed him goodnight. It was better to sleep knowing that I was at peace with him. A few tals after the kiss I dozed off into slumber.


	3. Chapter 2 Love Song

**Disclaimer** The idea behind the child Inan Tadak's past comes from David Bruce Bozarth's short story Dejah Thoris the child. Which I recommend to everyone. It's a great short story and all credit for that goes to him.

* * *

The sun was out and with a smile, I stretched my arms still feeling a bit sore from last night. Sitting on the bed I concealed my body with the silks and furs. Apparently my prince got an early start ahead of me.  
Quickly I got out of bed to go freshen up.

When I dressed my self I noticed something peculiar on my table. A note which was addressed to me. This was not the Warlord's writing. I was startled by what it said, my eyes became watery as it reminded me of the biggest flaw in my relationship. The black curtain that keeps me so distant from John Carter at times.

The Note: Unknown

Dejah Thoris

You may not know me but you knew me once. How sad that time and space have parted us. You loved me as I loved you. Since the beginning I felt that bond that connection even though you cringed when you first saw me. That look you gave me scared me. It scared me so that I had to leave you. John Carter wanted me dead before my time and you know why. You know how terrible that dreadful prideful man is. He is the reason you are unable to have another child. He is the reason you sleep those lonely nights while he's away. He is what made you nothing but a mere maid, or wife of ruler. Why don't you just leave him to rot on his throne. Find another man who loves you, cares for you, and will not leave you. Someone who is truly compatible with you and able to bring fruitful life into this world. I hate that man. That man that I once knew. To me he's dead but you! Even though you cannot see or hear me know that I am always watching you by the moon. The shadows that undertake you, the misery you hide so well is clear enough for your own blood and lost love Inan Tadak to see. Now you understand why the child you once wished for and knew so well had to leave. To escape that monstrous man John Carter. Even though I suffer, my heart is still and always with you mother.

Your son,

Inan.

* * *

I was so petrified that the note floated gracefully through the air while my hand trembled. I bit my lip as I tried to hold back the tears but-

Everything he said was true. I was miserable and the more I tried to hide it the more misery poured over me. My husband saw the miracle egg was fragile and like the salvage Tharks he came to me requesting that we should put it out of its misery. He could be so cold at times I don't even want him near me! But when our son finally came through on his hatching day I was filled with joy. I watched my son grow while John became distant. At the end I realized he was filled with sorrow because he was unable to communicate with him. Time passed and at a young age my limbless boy passed away.

I retreated within myself as I sat on the cold floor filled with anguish. The past that has come to haunt me filled my heart with pain. But then-  
I realized Inan could not have written this, he was Dead! John who is closest to me and is the only one that knows for our inability to have a 3rd child couldn't have done this. He wouldn't dare to do such a thing. I wiped my tears away and quickly got up to find out who wrote this. I folded the note and placed it in the pocket of the gown I wore. I knew who the first person I should go to was.

As I exited my chamber I asked the sentry if they knew my husbands whereabouts. They told me he was with my father on important business matter regarding our trade route with Thuria. I asked where he was and was told in the throne room. After thanking them I left immediately to speak with him.

I pushed open the corridor and I saw him gathered around several men and my father. They all turned to me when the heard the door shut behind me. I paused for a moment and cleared my throat before approaching him. John was one who surely did not like to be interrupted in his meetings. But I felt my case was suffice to declare it urgent.

"Kaor" I greeted from a short distance. "I wish to speak with the Warlord alone" I said. For a brief moment they all stared at me and then they looked at John. He appeared very serious and I could tell by his demeanor he didn't like my intrusion.  
He nodded at the gentlemen indicating to leave. As they left his gaze was fixed on me. When I heard the sound of the doors close I said "forgive me my prince for interrupting you, but I come with sensitive news that could not wait." I pulled out the note for him to see. "I found this on top of our table in our quarters." His brows furrowed as he read through it.

"Is this some kind of a joke?"

"No my lord, well I know not who wrote it but I fear who ever did knows too much about us." His expression grew deeper. So deep that he crumbled the note in one hand. His breathing increased while he held the crumbled note in his tight shaking fist. I touched his shoulder and he rapidly turned around and walked away from me. He didn't go too far. He had his back to me and I knew why. My husband never admits to failure thus showing this to him impacted him greatly.

I walked over to him and laid my hand on the back of his neck as his head was low, ashamed. I heard the crack in his voice "how dare you intrude my meeting to show me this" he threw it on the floor. I felt the hairs in between my fingers as I caressed his neck. He stood silent for a moment then in a low voice he ask "do you really feel that way? " Part of me did and the other part just pushed the problem aside. I didn't want to lie to him but at the same time I could not stand to hurt him anymore. Judging by his appearance the pain was evident in the tone and eerie eyes. I knew not what to say.

I hesitated. I let out a deep sigh "John I love you more than anything and I cannot ask more of you when you've already given me the world. Yes I've always wished to have another child but if our inability prevents us from doing so, then so be it. We already have two grown lovely children, with children of their own, what more can a woman ask for?

He turned around and held my hands in his. "You're not just any woman Dejah Thoris. You are princess of Helium, consort of the Warlord, mother of my two children. The woman I would do anything or kill anyone for, sky's the limit just to see you happy. I'm only satisfied knowing I've achieved those desires you so desperately yearn for. And If I cannot meet those expectations then I am not worthy of you my princess."

I saw the sweet sincerity in his eyes, the grey orbs glowed like aluminum speaking to me in profuse ways. The slight indention wrinkles in between his brows showed that concern. Those broad shoulders that yelled with authority drooped before my eyes. His body composed of surrender to love. There was the John Carter I knew. There, in front of me was that affection I was missing for so long!

I placed both of my delicate hands on his face and came in so close our noses brushed. "You have exceeded beyond those expectations my prince and for that I am the luckiest woman alive."

"No I am the luckiest man in the universe. To have the most beautiful woman of two worlds. My...incomparable... Dejah Thoris." Of course he had to countervail that and speak with such fervorous tone that made my blood aflame. Luckily our minds were synchronized causing our lips meet naturally.

After that kindred moment I asked how we were to find the person responsible for the note? He shrugged and grin, that very shy grin of his I loved so dearly. The way the corner of his lips would curl up. How the edges of his eyes would wrinkle. There was only one thing to say at such an admirable moment "how about we go somewhere more private and vent over this situation" I said with a smile. He arched a brow and nodded "Now that's something worth fighting for" he winked and off we went.

* * *

Sun set was near, and we still got no where. We had not even the slightest clue as to who wrote it. I guess I made John Carter forget about his trip to Lothar, although it was not done intentionally. I began to wonder if somehow the answer lied there. It must be no coincidence that the moon John Carter stared upon last night was the same moon the imposter as my son said to find him near. I had a feeling that what ever was causing these bizarre incidents was trying to draw Johns attention. But if so, why did I find the note? And why was it addressed to me?

As I got up from the bed I showered then dressed myself and summoned my maid Zidera. I asked her to get John and I a pitcher with water. When she did he and I sat at our table. I explained to him how I thought the two incidents were correlated.

While holding his glass of water he turned his head toward the balcony. "There's only one way to find out." He faced me again "I leave tonight my princess. I will ask Thuvia during dinner to stay with you in my absence" he said.

Damn me for reminding him. But I knew it had to be done. Reluctantly I nodded agreeing with him. I insisted that I prepare his things instead of one of our maidens. They knew how to pack and the necessary things that he would need. I knew what to pack with necessary things he favored. One of the things that he could never leave behind is his journal. We agreed on not letting one another read it without ones consent. Unlike him at times I didn't mind leaving it out in the open for his eyes to glance upon the pages. My thoughts were simply my thoughts and I didn't have much to hide. But I respect his privacy. In fact I encouraged him to write when I'm not around, so that way I'm not tempted to peak inside.

I made sure added the Carthoris transmitter in the bag. This wasn't our only form of communication. Carter and I had a more personal way to communicate. Some time ago he brought a white Falcon bird from Jasoom back with him. It was approximately 2 pounds, with a white beak with faded black at the point. Its feathers were white with evenly broken black grooves. It was a beautiful creature. He gave it to me as a gift. One day I heard the beautiful sounds it made, I felt like it was singing a song to me. Then one day John and I had dinner alone out by the garden and he whistled the song. I told him I heard the bird sing the same song and he smiled. He did it again with his finger out and the Falcon landed right on it. Astonished, I realized he taught the bird the song. That song reminded me so much of Inan's song. The talent he had with his flute. It was through the music that his voice was heard. I could still hear the symphony in my head playing and how he held the flute happily with his delicate hands. Later in conversation, I decided we use my companion as way to communicate to each other.

He commanded it telepathically to relate to certain bird like sounds from me or him that will mean particular words. These words were to be messages sent between each other. The Falcon is quite intelligent. In fact it can carry and deliver messages between us written on papyrus. The bird does not take nor accept messages from others. If one tries to attack it, it will attack you. My son has a few marks on his arm from past attempts trying to test the theory.

I finished packing the remainder of his things. I went outside to the docking area, to place it in his one man flier. I looked up to the moon and had a sudden sick feeling. Though I wasn't sure why. Perhaps cause I knew he was leaving me again.


	4. Chapter 3 Lone Star

We prepared for dinner even though I wasn't ready. John noticed I wasn't too fond of him leaving, so he tried to comfort me. He told me he would be back within a week or two, and that everything was going to be fine. He got ahead of himself by saying "worry not my princess; I will be fine, besides am I not the best swordsman in all of Barsoom?" I rolled my eyes and made a smacking sound with my teeth. I turned form his arrogance. "You do not think so" He said.

I turned to face him again "my lord, I believe your head is getting larger and if I continue to complement you I'm afraid it will explode" I chuckled at my own remark and he did too. He was indeed a great swordsman but there was no need to vaunt about it. He asked a question in which he already knew the answer to. Arrogance.

Both of us were dressed in our finest attire made by most skillful hands of all of Barsoom. John had his custom made, like that of his home back in Virginia. It was a light weight Victorian navy blue jacket with a white tunic under. It had golden buttons with Helium's insignias engraved in them. The white feathers which represented his rank covered his shoulders effortlessly. There was a golden clasp pin on top of his shoulders which held his blue cape. He wore what he calls trousers which he made into somewhat of a fad here in Helium for galas nights. They were white and creaseless. I won't get into details why I like them, let's just say its fits him nicely. I wore a light blue long sumptuous dress with few speckles on the bottom. Two lose pieces of fabric hung from the connection at center of my chest to the sides of my waist leaving my stomach almost entirely exposed. I designed this dress and gave the sketch to the gentleman to create.

John opened the door to dining room for me and I gasped from a pleasant surprise. "Carthoris dear! I cannot believe you're here."

"Believe it mother. I was very busy with one of my latest projects and father persuaded me to come."

"Well it took a little shoving but I got him here alright and where is your wife Thuvia? I did send her a message stating she needed to be here."

Thuvia on the other hand could not attend this dinner since she is feeling quite ill. She told me to tell you mother that she has been coughing up the fur that came from the back of your grandmothers sorak."

"Carthoris!" Exclaimed Carter since this was an inappropriate time to discuss that. I laughed at the statement. Thuvia was one to always make jokes out of harshest moments.

"It is fine my prince, besides I needed a good joke now that Thuvia is not here."

"Why? What's wrong mother?"

John placed a hand on my lap indicating to not mention a word of his encounter. "Well you see Carthoris, your father has a trip to attend to and I am to stay alone. He was hoping tonight Thuvia would agree to stay with me during his absence."

Carter cleared his throat "Eh erhm. Your mother does not want to be alone and unfortunately I cannot miss this trip."

"Then you may come back with me to Ptarth and stay with us there." Carter looked at me awaiting my response.

"Why not my princess? You love the art work there during this time of year." He was right. I love the lucid abstract art they paint with intricate shapes and lines. The colors so pronounced that spoke of each artist's attitude. The coruscated nights are lovely too. But I knew that if I stayed with them it would still be a lonely stay. Carthoris was always busy with his inventions and Thuvia was busy tickling her fancy with controlling a new primitive species.

"No that's fine, I'll stay here instead" I said with a hollow voice. My chieftain frowned but knew why I made my decision. That night we ate together and played a little game of Jetan. John and I gave our farewells to our son. Before John left he took me to the place he knew I admired most the fountain in our garden. We sat down on the bench across from it and spoke a little. Then he did something completely unexpected. In the middle of conversing he stood with his hand out and said "will you do me the honor of taking this dance with me?"

I took his hand "But there is no music?" I said.

He pulled me off the bench "Yes there is. Can't you here it?" I blinked confused. "It's the love song." He placed my hand on his chest while moving side to side. "Can you feel my heart beat like a drum?" I nodded. Then he began to whistle that song, that song that reminded me so much of Inan. He motioned my hips with his hands while I wrapped my arms around his neck and followed his steps. He continued whistling and spun me. Whatever he was doing was working because my heart heard the music. I could see the luminescence in his eyes with his lips pursed while he guided me. How romantic I thought and then he took my breath away. He spun me again, the flaps of my dress lifted gliding through the air revealing my lovely legs. He swung me to his side and I fell with my back into his arm. His face moved in closer to mine and the speed of the whistling increased. I heard the fluttering crescendo in my heart when our lips finally met in front of the fountain. The sound of water dropping and the cool Barsoomian breeze, this moment was indeed perfected by the gallant that held me in his arms. _Please don't let go_ I thought. I didn't want this moment to end but I knew that eventually it would. His lips parted from mine with that grin I love so much. He helped me straighten but we did not let go of each other for some time. He looked towards the docking area and turned his gaze back upon me. This time I saw sad dull eyes and that only made things worse. I felt the tears coming but I dared not to show it. Instead I smiled even though he did not. I could feel the knot in my throat preventing me from speaking. Oh how I hate goodbyes. "Dejah, I-"he hesitated to speak and kissed my forehead. He held me tightly and whispered in my ear "I hate to leave you like this." I parted myself a little and said with a smile "I'll be fine my chieftain, just come back to me safely." His sight was focused on me and the tears were about to spring forward. I ended our farewell quickly. I held him tightly then pulled back to kiss him on the lips one more passionate time. "Now go before I force you to stay" I said. Before his fingers slipped out of my hand, he kissed the back of it and said "till we meet again my princess." We both walked our separate ways without looking back to one another because it would only make things harder. I went into the scarlet tower to my chambers and as soon as I shut the door behind me, I sighed and let the tears run loose. I went to the window and saw my husband's flier take off to Lothar.

That night I couldn't sleep I feared that something terrible might happen to him. I tossed and turned in my silks and furs. I contemplated over what my father would think of the Warlord's absence. We didn't tell anyone anything except our son. Many zodes later I was able to finally sleep.

* * *

In the morning I heard someone banging on my door. "Dejah!...Dejah! Open the door!" I got up from the bed and-

"Father! What are you doing here?" He looked very worried.

Where is John Carter? I've been looking all over for him. We need to meet urgently.

"Why what's wrong?"

"There has been an attempt to assassinate me. I have the assassin secured at the pedestal of truth waiting for the Warlord to be seated in Throne of righteousness for questioning. Other council members are waiting as well" he said. I wasn't sure whether to tell him of my husband's journey but I had to do something. I know that I'll have to represent in his absence. "Come in father have a seat."

"There's no time for that princess, just tell me where he is."

"I suggest you should because he is not here." He pushed the door open completely and looked around. "Well where is he?" I crossed my arms and said "he had another important business matter to attend. He left last night." I saw my father's eyes widen in panic. "Wha.. What do you mean? Where did he go? Has he forgotten he needs to consult these things with me, what I am I supposed to do now?"

"Be still father, give me 10 Xats and I'll meet you at the throne of righteousness. I will take the Warlords place as Jeddara of Barsoom." My father sighed and nodded. "You still owe me an explanation later on where he is." I nodded and he went out the door.

10 Xats later I reached the temple. I was welcomed by my thans as they bowed in my presence. As I walked to the throne and sat on it, the assassin was on his knees as he ridiculed me.

He laughed an evil laughter "so this is who I'm supposed to fear!"

"I am Dejah Thoris consort of the Warlord, and you better watch your tongue with me or-

"Or what?...I am not afraid of you or any of you weak imbeciles" my men drew their swords right at his neck. I stood from the throne and walked towards the assassin. "Or I will have your head hung there as a souvenir!" I pointed to wall of war. "If think you are the first of your pathetic kind to come here, think again. I will make sure you suffer a long painful death before I throw your remains to the white apes. Now tell me what alias you?"

"I am Van Dor, assassin of Komtol. I was sent by Doxus to kill your father. I may have failed today but Doxus will not rest till he sees him dead!" I knew how evil hearted that reckless fool Doxus was, so it was no surprise to me. He almost caused war between Helium and Komtol.

"Why does your Jeddak want my father dead?"

He smiled "to bring Helium to its knees and as for that Calot John Carter, he has no idea what's coming to him. I've been following his every move. I know he is not here which is why I came to do my part of the deal" My eyes widen.

"What deal? And what do you know of my husband?"

He laughed. "Helium must really be in the dark. There is a greater power, more powerful than the Warlord himself who has granted us extreme endless power if we carry out the death of your father. As for John Carter it's no coincidence he is not here." My heart began to accelerate as I feared the worst for my chieftain. I needed to know more but without everyone else knowing.

I took my eyes off of Van Dor and scoped around the room.

"Leave us" I commanded. Everyone respectfully did so, but my father look at me suspiciously while hesitating to go. 20 Tals later he left. When the doors shut my eyes were back at Van Dor. "Tell me what you know of my husband?" I said in a low voice.

"Now why should I tell you?" He said. I was desperate to know, but I would not disappoint my father letting this man free. "Because your fate lies in my hand."

"I am not afraid to die"

"Then I will torture you till you can't bare it anymore." He looked at me for long tals and stood from the floor. He came close to me till the end of his chains brought him to a halt.

He smiled "the Warlord will be made an offer where if he refuses he will be killed. If he accepts well-

I was anxious to know "well what!" I demanded.

"Just know he will never be the same man again. He won't be the same man you once knew" said the assassin.

"What is the offer? And what do you mean he won't be the same?"

"That I do not know. You'll just have to wait and see for yourself."

I grabbed him by his harness with my hand on the hilt of my sword and said in a low voice "you better tell me everything you know or I'll end your life right here right now."

"Go ahead" he said and after staring at him for a while I realized he wasn't going to tell me. "Sentry to me!" I cried. They came to me right away. I pushed the assassin to the ground and sat on my throne. I thought about the situation then ordered my men. "Take him away, I'll figure out what to do with him later. Lock him death hole until he comes to his senses."

Once he was gone my father came to me. "Dejah, where is John Carter?" I sighed "I made a promise which I must keep. You know his word is law and I have to stand by his commands. Forgive me father" I kissed his cheek and walked away.

I headed for the garden behind the palace and sat under the gleaming sun. I reached my hand out and whistled to my Falcon. It flew over the fountain and mimicked my calling sound.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you around my friend." It spread its wings and stretched. "I need your help; I believe John is in trouble." I rested the white Falcon on my shoulder and went over to one of the maidens that were watering the flowers.

"Kaor, can you get me a piece of papyrus and quill."

She bowed "Yes your highness."

When she came back with it I wrote about what happened today with the assassin and my father. I wrote of what the assassin had said. Then at the end of the letter:

"I pray to the heavens that you are alright. If you haven't reached Lothar yet please turn around and come back home. I miss you.

Love,

Dejah Thoris

I rolled the letter and tied a thin piece of rope to the Falcons claw. The bird grasped it tightly. I held the bird close to me and directed it to where John was. The bird stretched its wings and flew of the back of my hand. I saw it disappear through the horizon.

I went to my quarters after that and decided I couldn't just sit around and wait for him. I left my room to paint in my private chambers at the top of the scarlet tower.

Or at least I tried. My focus was off and my steady hand was no longer moving with precision. I took a deep breath and tried again. It was no use I was hopeless without the Warlord, I felt like the other half of me was missing, incomplete, and torn. I ripped the thick board from its stand and slammed it on the floor. How frustrated I was. How lonely.

Many zodes later cluros and Thuria were out in the night sky. I wondered what john was doing. I tried communicating with him through the Cathrois wave transmitter, but the John wasn't responding. At least when I thought he did the signal failed.

* * *

In the morning Thuvia came to visit me. She and I went for a walk over to the Temple of beauty where some of my paintings were on displayed alone with other more famous painters. We walked by the towns people and the vendors. People stopped me from my path just to greet me. Thuvia told me of her new ability to control apts. I still marveled at her ability, which made me think that certain races or individuals of Barsoom have stronger telepathic abilities then others. But just like any other skill if you focus on improving it, you will master it.

As we walked into the gallery, I saw many new paintings, some still life, abstract, and others. But one that really caught my eye was one of me. As I observed it with a keen eye and man was next to me.

"Hmm well formed, nice smooth edges, the right shadowing which brings your beautiful features out. The contours and outlining of your body is more than perfected. The color is just right for your skin. There's only one thing wrong with it."

"I turned to him "and what might that be?" I asked. "You're too serious. You should smile more it would bring out the lighting in the picture."

"I do too smile" I said "Not when I see you" said the man.

"Wait a minute you are the one who made this painting aren't you?"

"Kaor princess, I am Jesqus Sol, I hope you do like it. You're husbands a very lucky man." I nodded, although this conversation felt a bit awkward. I was flattered to see someone paint a picture of me. "This is lovely indeed, you are very skillful and I hope to see another one of your paintings in my next visit." Before I was about to walk away he said something.

"The one and only beautiful Dejah Thoris, if there's any way I can be of service to you, you know where to find me." I smiled and nodded but he continued to talk. "Perhaps if you would allow me, I would love to paint a still life of you on your lounge chair and maybe I can bring that smile back." He added with an unwelcome touch to my face. I smacked him and yelled "Sentry! Escort this man out. He is no longer permitted in this gallery." They took him away and Thuvia came to me. "Are you alright princess?"

"Yes I'm fine." One of the workers apologized for my discomfort. "It's taken care of all I need you to do is take all his paintings down, I want none of him in here!" the worker nodded and immediately got to it.

* * *

Thuvia and I departed the gallery; she said she has a class to teach in Ptarth. After we said our goodbyes I went to pay Van Dor a visit. I opened the shaft to the death hole. "Are you going to tell me now or do I have to keep you here longer?" I asked.

"I'll die in the depth of this darkness before I ever tell you anything."

"Fine by me" I left him there since he wouldn't comply.

Cluros and Thuria crossed each other several times. It has been seven pathans since John last left Helium. I hope he is okay. Nothing really occurred during the last few pathans. Each pathan was the same, father would come asking me about the Warlord and I would visit Van Dor to see if he would tell me anything. Which he still did not tell me. I began to think that perhaps he really doesn't know any more than what I already do. When sunset arrived, after dinner, I went into my chambers and out to my balcony. I looked up at the lone star twinkiling in the sky, then suddenly my heart rushed when I saw my dear companion fly to me. My white Falcon appeared to have brought a note back to me. It rested on the low wall of my balcony and I removed the note from its claw.

The note: John Cater

My beloved Dejah Thoris,

No need to worry for I am fine. I will tell you of my adventure once I reach Helium in 2 pathans. The things I've witnessed are so frightful, that I cannot explain here in detail. I am badly wounded; I've lost a lot of blood and will need you to aid me when I return. I've lost my food supply and all I have left is one canteen of water. There's no need for you to send a fleet to get me, I am fully capable of getting home without any problems. Tell Mors Kajak that I will handle the situation with the assassin as soon as I get there. So stay put and I'll see you there.

Love,

John

* * *

I smiled after reading the note because he still lived and was finally coming home. I told father the great news and he felt relieved. That night I went to sleep almost immediately to make the time go by faster. John was not sleeping because we did not meet in our dreams. I guess he was in just as hurry to get here as I was to fall asleep.

In the middle of the night I woke because I sensed a second presence in my room. It was dark and I lifted my head from the bed to see if anyone was there.

I looked over by the drapes that hung by the balcony "John? Is that you my chieftan?" I saw a dark figure standing there by the drapes. I was so excited because I knew it had to be John. When I walked over with a smile and my arms wide open, I saw the light of the night sky shine upon the figure. My jaw almost dropped, my heart rate increased and I felt like fainting when I saw who-...


	5. Chapter 4 Ambiguous Force

**Chapter 4 Ambiguous Force **

* * *

"Kaor mother, looks like you've seen a ghost" said Inan Taddak

"Y-you-your"

"Very well alive, yes I'm back from the dead."

"No, impossible it cannot be. My son is dead in the tomb that lies next to this palace. Who are you imposter!" I took a few steps back and before I could scream for help, he did something. He stop me from speaking. I could not say a word nor could I move.

"Enough speaking, if someone walks in here I'm forced to leave you again and never return. Do you understand?" He released me and I nodded without saying a word. I was so shocked in fear I could not.

"You are probably wondering how I'm here standing in front of you. But the truth is none of that matters as of now. I assume you have read my note. I wrote it to get your attention and now that I have it, I need you to listen carefully." He took a step towards me and I took a step back

"There's no need for you to fear me mother." I took another step back till I reached the wall where a lit torch hung . In a blink of an eye he was right in front of me with his hand against the wall.

He came close to my ear and in a low voice he said "Lose the fear you're beginning to make me angry." My eyes felt watery and my heart heavy for I could not believe my eyes. It was my son, and he was healthy and matured! I abruptly hugged him tightly and the tears that held so much history and grief instantly fell.

"My boy! after all these years I thought you dead and here you are before me."

"Forgive me, that I did not come to you sooner. I feared you would not accept me."

"Of course I would you're my flesh and blood Inan I've loved you since the shell."

"You don't understand." His sight went to the floor. A cool breeze suddenly entered the room and extinguished the fire that enabled me to see my son.

"You're eyes!" I saw his eye were white haloed as they gazed upon me.

His voice deepened with a echo but it was still his voice and said "After my death, they granted me another life. You see mother, my body was stolen from the tomb. I was raised in a different place, a different race and I was made into the man you see today instead of the frail, disabled boy I was. I was told I could never see you again. But in my heart I knew that I couldn't do that. Even though I am a different man I felt you from a far. I felt your pain, your fear, your love. I couldn't bare to hide from you anymore. I-I need you mother.

"Stay here in Helium with me and your father."

His voice boomed "I have no father!" I winced in pain as the voice pierced through my ears. He sighed "now I have frightened you, which were my least intentions."

"Your father loves you! He reacted the way he did because he couldn't communicate with you. This literally broke him into pieces as I witnessed it with my own eyes. You must believe me Inan."

"No, he hated me because I was weak. I felt him repulse me the same way you did when you first saw me!"

"No!" I reached over to him and without him even touching me a force shoved me back on the wall.

"Lies!" His breath quickened infuriated. His eyes were filled with hatred. He lifted his hand and before I could even speak, I felt suffocated like someone was choking the life out of me. My hand was on my throat as I struggled to breathe. I tried crying out to him pleading for him to stop with my eyes. I heard the sentry knocking on my door. "princess!" Princess! are you alright! My vision started to fade as I felt the black darkness of death that crept over me.

* * *

About 30 xats later I felt someone touching my face. I heard a distant voice and my sight was coming into focus. "W-wha..what happened?" I asked dazed and confused.

"We heard you arguing with someone princess and we thought you were in danger. When we came in, no one was here. We found you laying unconscious."

I gasped and raised myself from laying on the floor. "My son!" Both men looked at each other confused. "Where is my son?" I asked.

One of the Thans muttered to the other "I think she needs a doctor."

"What are you two fools insinuating about help me find my son!" While I got up from the floor the two Thans looked at each other and shrugged.

"My princess" called the than. "Have you found him" I asked.

"No, my princess" I looked over at them standing there doing nothing. "If you aren't going to help you can leave!" I said pointing to the door.

The Than cleared his throat "there is no one here princess. I had my squadron check the premises while we were trying to wake you. I rushed out to the balcony and look over the city and saw no one. I looked at the moon searching wildly for my boy. I saw nothing but the lone star looking down at me. I went back inside "are you alright princess?" asked the other Than. "Yes, you may go now" I said with a hollow voice.

As I sat on my bed that night I felt somewhat relieved but bewildered like child that doesn't know reality from fantasy. Was it all a dream? Or maybe a hallucination. It just felt so real. I got up and ignited all the torches only to sit back down on the center of my bed and wrapped myself in the silks and furs, trembling, and waiting for the night to end.

* * *

As soon as sunrise came I put the flames out and rubbed my eyes from exhaustion. I contemplated over what happened last night and I could not understand why he was so angry to the point he wanted to kill me. How can that much rage possess a child to hurt his own mother? How was he able to hurt me without even laying a finger on me? In the hundreds of years that I've lived I never seen anything like what he was able to do. Let alone his eyes. When he was born he had grey eyes like his father. I had too many questions that needed answers. My head was convoluted with thoughts and I was too tired to even think correctly.

Moments later I went to bathe to try to shake this consternation away. As I laid in the tub with my head reclined back looking at the ceiling I could not stop thinking about it. I closed my eyes and then my thoughts went to my chieftain. He would think me crazy if I were to tell him. Ugh I miss him so much. I really wish he were here since he's the solution to most of my problems if not all.

Zodes later I decided to go to my sculpting class. My instructor was a very talented man. Gifted with his hands in creativity. He was a handsome man but not as handsome as my chieftain. But of course I would dare not do anything foolish to jeopardize my marriage with the man I love. I never looked at another man other than my husband. Art and science are two that soothes my heart in times of distress or when he is not here.

I walked into the class and everyone greeted me. I heard the boisterous voice of the instructor "Ah well look who it is, kaor princess. You have been missing too many classes lately and I can't allow you to do that anymore"

"I know Bur, I've been quite busy " I seated my self on the chair with an apron and protective goggles on. I held the clay in my hands while pressing the pedal of the pottery wheel. My mind was set on molding it into a vase. As my fingers worked its way to create the shape, the clay snapped in half.

"Bur what have you done, have you given me another faulty unsustainable clay?" I asked. "Nonsense princess, here let me help you." He got behind me and placed his hands on top of mine, he maneuvered my hands to move in the right motion. It felt quite awkward to be honest but I wasn't going to judge his professionalism. Then something odd happened his fingers intertwined with mine and he said "your fingers are tense princess, you need to loosen up, relax yourself." The sculpture started to become even more dis-formed. "What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously he got startled and some clay flew onto his face. "Sorry princess." I got up from my chair and said "this lesson is now over." I washed my hands and left the class. Luckily none of the clay got on me.

Zodes went by and when dinner came I tried to eat but could not. When father asked me what was wrong I shrugged and said I was tired. He told me to get some rest that perhaps tomorrow would look brighter. I hope so.

As I went back to my quarters and tried to get some sleep, but still could not. I left the torches on and checked numerous times to see if my door was securely locked. I went into my closet where I had a black metal box which contained my sons flute in it. It had cobwebs and dust from all the years it's been there untouched. I placed it on the table and carefully opened it for the first time since Inan past. There it was the only thing I had that's left of him. I just wish he would return to me, I can learn to forgive him for what he did. But can he learn to forgive John Carter and I for the awful thoughts we had?

* * *

A couple of pathans passed and it has been almost two weeks since the Warlord's departure. I still have not slept and when I did it was only for 2 or 3 zodes by luck. My patience was running slim, so I took immediate action. I summoned my personal guard Jat Or and we walked through the Avenue of Ancestors to reach the Gate of Jeddaks. Finally after encircling the entire palace we found who I was looking for.

"Kantos, I need you and Jat Or to go find my husband. I've already asked my father to let the two of you borrow his corsair. John Carter was supposed to be home a pathan ago and he still has not returned.

"Do you know where he is princess?"

"No, not exactly but I have an idea. The two of you will fly out west and keep an eye out for him. He left Helium in a one man flier almost two weeks ago thus I do not think he's too far from here. I will cover the ground with my squadron, I suggest you take others with you just incase we run into some trouble.

"I'll tell my son to accompany you princess."

"Thank you Kantos. Now let's go , there's not a minute to waste!" While they boarded the corsair I saw my men approach me on their thoats along with Kantos son.

"Ready my princess?" Asked Djor Kantos. "Am I ever" I got on top of the saddle of my thoat. My hand was on the hilt of my sword as I looked at the 7 brave men that stood before me. I looked up at the corsair that hovered above me and returned my sight to my squadron. Authoritatively loud I said "All you noble men are gathered here today to honor your princess once more. As you know the Warlord was expected to be here and he is not." I pulled the sword out my sheath and raised it high above my head. "I trust that you will heed to my direction and by my first ancestors we will find him!" I signaled the guard to open the gates. As they did I pointed my sword west with full force commanding my men I said "follow me!" Without hesitation, I charged in front of them and we headed west.  
Then I signaled the corsair to go ahead of me.

* * *

2 zodes later I telepathically ordered my thoat to stop when I noticed something. Djor Kantos came besides me and asked "what do you see princess?" There were red hand prints on the ground and sand pushed aside that looked like it could have been made from someone struggling. "That's my husband's blood." I got off the thoat and touched it. "It's still wet, that must mean he's nearby. The wind must have swept away the rest of the blood trail." I ordered my men to search in groups of 3 about 5 ads away and return to this location within 1 zode. Djor and I were together as we checked our area. Where are you John I thought at the moment I feared the worst.

30 xats later I looked down at my hand when I heard Kantos through the Carthoris wave transmitter.

"My princess we found the flier about 10 haads West from Helium. It's in pieces, looks like it could have been caused by a crash!" I gasped "Carter." My strong warrior appearance could not hide my sad features as I felt tears lingering behind my eyes. "T-there's no sigh of him anywhere" Kantos said before breaking up. Djor touched my shoulder from behind and said "I'm sure he's still alive princess. He's John Carter the man who saved Barsoom countless times remember." I nodded and said "come."

We continued walking West till we reached a cave. "Hold this." I passed him the transmitter which he put into the pouch of his leather harness. We drew our swords and slowly entered the cave. As we walked into the darkness it reeked with pure death. It was so pungent that I almost gaged.

Djor stepped on a rock and caused it to move "shhh" I said. We heard a roaring sound from a distance and stopped in our tracks. "Princess what ever lives here , doesn't want any visitors" he whispered. Djor was fairly young and apparently he lacked the brave characteristics of Kantos Kan. "Shhh!" I said. The light from the entrance was faint but we still managed to see in our path. We came to a halt when we reached three different passage ways.

"Now what?" Asked Djor. I waited and thought about the situation. What would Carter do? I had to trust my instincts. I stepped into the middle passage since it was easier to see through then the others. The area was becoming more and more narrow as we walked through it. As we did I noticed something sticking to the bottom of my feet. I lifted it "What in heaven's name is this?" Djor shrugged. It was becoming more difficult to see but my eyes were focused enough to notice objects. Then suddenly I bumped into something. Going by the sense of touch I realized it was a giant boulder. Someone must have put this here intentionally.

"Wait here I doubt that you will be able to get through. If I don't return within 30 xats call upon yours." As I turned around to go he said "I do not think this is a good idea princess." I held his shoulder "I have to find John Carter even if I die in this cave trying" I said in a low voice. He nodded as

* * *

I went ahead and squeezed my slim figure through the tight confined space between the boulder and the ceiling. Stepping sideways I held the walls to manage my space. I managed to slipped through in between walls. The smell was becoming more pronounce as I went in further. There was not a lot of oxygen this deep into the cave so I faced it. At the end of the narrow space I reached a lit opening. I was on ledge and when I looked down there was nothing but darkness. I carefully grabbed a pebble from the floor and dropped it down. Judging by the time it took to hit the ground it must have been 3 adds deep. I looked around the area and saw another passageway.

It was only a few sofads away. I braced myself and leaned against the wall. Slowly I moved to my side as I heard the rocks under my feet fall off the ledge. I held on to the top of the inner passageway and pushed my body in. This was not easy as I almost stumbled but maintained my balance. While walking through this passage I didn't come across any obstacles but I heard creaking whispers coming from somewhere. It was dark again and as I continued walking through. Something unexpected happened, slipped through an opening below me. While falling I tried to grab on to something but I could not because it was a smooth circular surface. It must have been a man-made opening. I yelled out the top of my lungs and "thud" hit the ground. Luckily when I opened my eyes I noticed I fell on sand.

The creaking sound grew louder around me. I got up from the floor, dusted my self off, and took my sword out of its sheath. Too bad I couldn't see a thing. "Who goes there?!" I cried. Someone ignited some wood. The fire was bright and everything was visible. I held my hand up to my eyes blocking some of the light. I could not really see who it was. The creaking sound was closer now and I took my sword in my two hands prepared for anything to come my way.

* * *

"Kaor regent." I turned around. "Ghek what are you doing here?" I put my sword away since he was of no treat to me."I may ask you the same."

"I'm looking for John Carter, have you see him?"he nodded I'm afraid not." I looked around the area and saw a hole by the rocky wall. "What is this place?" I asked. "You mean who lives in this place. The white apes use this cave as shelter and to eat their prey."

"I see." I said while paying attention to the hole on the ground. I walked over to it. "What are you looking for Ghek?" I asked out of curiosity. He sighed "I'm looking for clues."He paused You see regent, some of the Kaldanes have left Bantoom. You know just as I that we are more intelligent than to do something of the like. Some kind of mental force has brain washed some of us causing some to leave their Rykors in Bantoom. What I want to know is why would they do such a thing. I followed one of the Kaldanes here. "

"And?" I asked. He sighed again "I cannot find him. It's as if he disappeared." I realized what he said some kind of force has driven them out of Bantoom. Then I recall what Van Dor said about a powerful force. Also the way my son controlled and pushed me. It was starting to make more sense now. I gasped "I too heard of this force!" I explained everything that happened and when I was done he couldn't believe it. "So what or who do you suppose is causing all this?"

"I'm not sure." He sighed again "But I have a feeling we will find out soon. Do you know a way out of here?" He nodded "yes regent come this way." With the wood he made a torch and guided me. We went through a small passage on the corner that somehow I missed. It was dark again and we were only able to see minimum since the flame was dying down. As we made our way through this passageway we heard a growing sound. Ghek stopped in font of me and told me to wait. He continued walking and I followed but then his torch went out. Now we both could not see a thing.

The roaring became louder and sounded like it was getting closer. I heard his squeak like sound. "Turn it on Ghek !" I exclaimed. "I'm trying!" He said wheezing. I could hear the steps of the white ape getting closer to us. The roar shook the cave. The rocks were colliding against each other and the walls started to fracture. The sand began passing through the opening cracks. "Come on Ghek!" I said fearing my life would end here without accomplishing my mission. Then I felt something grab me from behind and cover my mouth while I tried to scream. It pulled me away but I could not see where.


	6. Chapter 5 The Tempest

**Chapter 5 The Tempest **

* * *

I tried to fight it back but I could not. I felt its arms wrapped tightly around me. My fingertips were reaching for my sword but did not budge from its hold. I wondered if Ghek realized I was taken. Then when I saw light as we reached the exit of the cave. Once we were a few sofads away the figure released me and collapsed forward to the floor. I gasped "Carter!" I could not believe it. How happy I was to see him.

He was pale and his lips were cracked and dry. His breathing was irregular. I bent and turned him around. I held his face "can you hear me?" I asked as his eyes were shifting left and right. Suddenly they stopped moving and gazed at me. 5 tals later his eye lids closed. It was evident that he has not eaten or drank anything for a long time. Its likely he fainted from dehydration.

I tried to lift him but failed. He was too heavy for me to carry alone. None of my men were in sight as I noticed we came out a different way then how I came in. Near the cave about an ad away I saw a small sompus bush. Quickly I ran over to it and grabbed a few somps. I went back to John Carter, sliced open the somp with my sword. Carefully I lifted his head and placed it on my lap . Then holding him up, I opened his mouth and placed it to his lips. I squeezed the fruit and the juices ran while I held his nose.

* * *

I waited. 10 xats later I saw the corsair in the sky heading towards us. Once they landed, my men came running to us. Kantos Kan was first to approach me.

"Oh thank Issus your okay and you found him" said Kantos. "No he found me." I said while looking at John holding his head in my arms. "Kantos, go get Ghek he is still inside."

"No my princess, my son reported he had him with the rest of your squadron. Kantos beckoned the others to come help lift Carter up. Once they did, they were being rough with him. "careful! I cried. I followed through behind and boarded the gangplank onto the corsair. When we were in the air the Warlord awoke. I was right there with him holding his hand while he rested on the skeel.

He opened his eyes looking straight at me. I was not expecting him to have awaken so soon. "My chieftain you're awake" I said. He looked around and looked back at me without saying anything. "How did you find me?" I asked.

He grasped the hand that held his. "No matter how far away you are I will always find my way back to you. You know that." I smiled. "Of course I do." I passed him a canteen with water. It was gone in two tals. I've never seen him so thirsty and drink so fast. I passed him one after the other, he must have had 4 canteens in less than 1 xat.

"I followed your voice when I heard you speaking with Ghek." John Carter sat up and placed the empty canteen to his side.

"Do you want more?" I asked but he didn't answer. He whispered in my ear, "Why did you come looking for me, when I specifically said not to?"

"You said you would be in Helium a few Pathans ago and you were not. I was worried, I-I could not wait another day my lord." He stared at me and smiled. "You never do listen my princess."

"I listen to my heart." He cupped my cheek and kissed me. His heart rate accelerated as I felt his chest moving rapidly, like if he had just finish running a great distance. I caressed the back of his neck since I know that puts him at ease. After 1 xat he abruptly pulled backed from my lips. "Are you alright?" I asked. He held the side of my neck and grazed it with his thumb. "I'm fine. I'm just excited to see you is all. I missed you my princess." I smiled "as I you my chieftain."

* * *

Kantos came to us. He bowed "my lord I'm glad to see you are well." John struggled to stand as he was still a but weary. "What makes you think I was otherwise?" I raised myself listening to his smart remark. The two continued. "We all thought something terrible might have happened to you."

"I'm perfectly fine handling my own."

"Yes of course. I came to notify you that we are 3 haads away" John nodded. "Tell Jat Or to speed it up, I'm starving." Kantos bowed "yes my lord." Carter walked over to the bridge to get a better view of where we were. I followed him. He held the rails looking out at the open sky. "So tell me John, what did you find in Lothar?"

"Can this wait till we reach Helium?" I was not going to insist on it so I nodded. I couldn't understand why he was so on edge all of a sudden. "A lot happened while you were gone my chieftain." He turned around to face me. I hesitated to speak, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you-"

"Dejah you can tell me anything" he held my shoulder and I sighed. "I saw Inan in our quarters John." He chuckled. "Princess I know how you must miss him but I-"

Annoyed I interrupted, "I know what I saw Jack." He smiled and moved a strand a hair from my cheek. "It was probably a dream." I look away from him and gazed out at Cluros and Thuria. My arms were crossed and it was pointless for me to even convince him. I had no proof, how could I? He came behind me with his hand on my stomach and slowly pressed me to him. He moved my long brown hair away from my ear and kissed my shoulder. I felt him take in my scent while trailing on the side of my neck, up to my ear. I shut my eyes and he whispered, "I know how badly you want another child so we'll attempt it as many times as you want my princess." I tried to resist the way he tantalized me. He knew how vulnerable I was now that he's back. I played along and arched a brow while swiftly turning around to say, "perfect, I'll look forward to when you're enervated."I felt his eyes follow me as I walked gracefully away. I hid my grin as made it to the cockpit.

"Kantos how much longer till we arrive?" I said. "Well about 45 xats my princess." I sighed and Jack plodded tediously towards us. My teeth clashed as I heard him say out loud, "Looks like someone's in a hurry." Please go away I thought. I turned to Kantos Kan and said under my breath "go distract him."

I saw the confused expression on his face when he muttered "what for?" It was too late captain Jack was already standing in front of me. I squinted at Kantos and he stood immediately. "My lord, I wanted to talk to you about the assassin we have held captive" said Kantos while guiding Jack away from me. I sighed and wondered what my son was doing.

* * *

Moments later I saw the twin cities approach as the corsair leveled lower to prepare for landing. Apparently they knew it was us as I saw almost the whole city gathered around the docking area. As the soon as the gangplank was released our Thans stationed themselves at the sides and Jack and I were last to follow through. My father was standing there anxious to see the Warlord.

Both men saluted each other by the shoulders and my father said "Kaor Warlord welcome home again." Jack nodded and father embraced me "I thank the heavens for bringing you both home safely." I looked at Carter and smiled.

Once we made it into the scarlet tower I told John to go ahead that I would meet him at our quarters within few xats. Thankfully he did. I went to find my maiden Zidera. She was in the dinning hall preparing the table for John and I.

"Zidera I need you to stop what your doing, John and I will dine in our quarters tonight." She nodded "Yes princess, I'll head upstairs to prepare the table." I smiled "that won't be necessary, I've already taken care of it. Just bring dinner to us within 1 zode." She gasp "oh dear, oh dear, oh dear forgive me princess I did not know you wanted-" I held her shoulder "It's fine child, I wanted to do it myself. It's nice to so something on you own once in a while." As I walked away I said "bring dinner in 1 zode Zidera not one xat late." She shouted "Yes princess."

* * *

As I entered our quarters I found John siting at our table, looking down at Inan's flute in his hand. "You finally found the courage to open it" he said. I sat across from him and said "I did after my encounter with him." John looked up at me. "How was it?" He asked without being skeptical. I gulped nervous as to how he might react. "Well at first it was frightening but a pleasant surprise, but then-" I noticed he was serious as he leaned in to listen to what I had to say. "He became a little angry with me. I looked down at the table. "With us" I said in a low voice.

"Us? How so?" I gazed at him with pain. "because of our horrendous thoughts." His eyes were wide and frantic. He raised himself and pounded the table. The silverware flew and a glass cup broke in pieces. "Our thoughts?!" He walked towards me. "You know damn well I was unable, how the hell do you think-" I raised myself "That is what he told me John! He felt everything, all the negative energy we emitted towards him." He started breathing rapidly his eyes became narrow. His cheeks were flushed.

He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me closer to him. My veins began to palpitate as he squeezed almost cutting my circulation. The words gritted through his teeth in my ear, "tell me Dejah Thoris." He shook my arm and I looked away "tell me it was dream." As I faced him a tear sprung forward down my face. In a broken voice I said "it was not a dream my chieftain." He released my arm. I heard the pain in he voice when he whispered in my ear, "I believe you." He thew himself on the chair. "He wrote the note" John thought out loud. I kept my distance and went to our balcony. I felt like he knew something I didn't that led him to believe so.

* * *

Everything I had planned that night was destroyed, ruined. All because something we both couldn't comprehend. I knew how hurt he was, perhaps I should have kept quiet. When I went back in to form an adequate apology he was gone. I sat on the corner of my bed wondering where he could have gone until someone knocked at my door.

I wiped my tears away and answered. I looked down and severed dishes on the cart. "Is something wrong princess? Perhaps you do not like what I have here?" I looked up at her before I could say something she said "I'll go tell the women in the kitchen to make you something else."

"No!" I sighed "Zidera dear that won't be necessary. I know how hard you worked on this but I've lost my appetite."

"Oh forgive me princess, I did not know you wanted me to come sooner."

"No it's not you okay. I'm most grateful you did this for me." She nodded "I understand, I'll take this back down then."

"Hold on" I began to think for a moment. "Zidera are you hungry?" She hesitated to speak "Well somewhat princess."

"Good then, come inside." I pushed her and the cart in. " she was startled . "Princess are you-"

"Please take a seat and join me." She did and was timid. I severed the table and sat myself down. Just when I was about to put food in my mouth she said "What about the Warlord?" I arched a brow, "what about him?"

"Were you not to have dinner with him?" She seemed nervous, I smiled. "He is not here. Now eat child." We ate quietly for sometime. Until someone came in. Zidera quickly stood from her seat and swallowed forcefully. It was John Carter. He stood there when he realized I had company. "Kaor Warlord, I'll leave the two-"

"Sit Zidera!" I demanded. "John you're more than we welcomed to join us. He stood quiet expressionless.

"Excuse me" I said to my maiden. I walked over to the balcony and beckoned him. I held his face "I knew not this night would be like this. I had a wonderful evening planned for us and- I know I reminded you of some painful memories but I did not want to keep it from you my lord. If you can find it in heart to forgive-"

"No, I need you to forgive me" he touched my arm. "Dejah I've done some things I regret in my life, some over fear, pain, and-" he sighed "over love. I'm sorry." I embraced him. That night the three of us ate together. Zidera was kind enough to take everything down.

* * *

Carter and I remained in our quarters. As we laid there relaxed I asked "how did you come to believe me?" The guards told me of the night they found you unconscious and how you searched for our son. I saw the box out on the table. Then I realized for you to look into it after all these years must mean you had some kind of revelation. " he stood quiet for a while and then he asked "how is he?"

"He is well and matured." I smiled "he has your temper." Then I told him about what Ghek told me of these forces. "John promise me that if I tell what I am about to it will not make you ludicrous."

"Fine I promise."

"Inan has this incredible ability to shove and suffocate others without laying a hand on them. When he became angry his eyes had this white haloed." John sat up and his eyes widen."How do you know that?"

"Because he did it to me." I suspected something. "John what ever happened in Lothar?" He stood quiet. "I'd rather show you then tell you."

"When will you show me?" He looked down. "I don't know.

I sat up "Is this one of your riddles. You know I do not like them." He chuckled "no my princess. He rested himself back down.

* * *

Zodes past an I still could not sleep. I sat up and Carter realized I was awake. "Can't sleep my princess?"

"No, not ever since I saw him. I think I'm suffering insomnia" his warm palm reached for my face. His lips brushed mine and I pulled him to me pleading for a kiss with my gaze. His sacchariferous lips met mine while the warmth of his haste breathing excited me more. The heavy burden from my heart lifted as he parted from my lips. I closed my eyes and heard him whisper "sweet dreams." As I fell back he held me to prevent me from falling too suddenly. How alleviated I felt. My eyelids were heavy and my fingers lost their grip from his arm as my body lifted into an everlasting serenity of mindless void.

* * *

Morning came and I felt rejuvenated. John was still sleeping. I went to freshen up and decided to head down stairs for some fresh air. I went to go check on Van Dor at the death hole. I figured he might have been dead by now.

I greeted the sentry and one of them opened the shaft. I did not hear nor see him which almost led me to believe he was dead. "Can you go down and check if he's dead?" I asked the than. He went down with a torch. After taking a look he yelled "there's no one here he's escaped!" I turned around and the other than looked at me surprised. "Where is he?!" I asked infuriated. "I-I-I don't know princess, he was here I swear!" I grabbed him the the harness "how could you let him escape?! You fools were suppose to be watching him." I locked the shaft on the other than. "Let me out! I didn't do it! Let me out please!" cried the than. I turned to the other one. "Now would you like me to lock you in there as well."

"N-n..n-n-n-n-no please. I have family!"

"As do I and you sir just let my fathers assassin get away." He took a step back and I took one forward. I snapped my fingers an pointed to the exit,"Go hasten to summon the Warlord and explain yourself to him." He ran.

* * *

10 xats later John sauntered his way down the steps to me and said vociferously "What's going on here? Why have I been awakened?"

"He didn't tell you? They've let my father's assassin escape my lord"

"No they haven't" I arched a brow, "I killed him."

"What for? Where is he?" I asked. He smiled "you ask too many question my princess. Did he not try to kill Mors Kajak?" I nodded "yes but what about the trial? Did you not want to find out more?" I asked. "you've already told me all I needed to know. You started the trial and I ended it with execution" he said with a grin unfamiliar to me. "But the sentry, they did not see you." He looked at than standing there. "Where's the other?" He asked.

"In here my lord" said the than pointing to the shaft. "Get him out." Once the other than joined us. John asked him "did you see me a quarter past the 8th zode yesterday?"

"Yes my lord you were questioning the assassin" John nodded. I tilt my head and gave the than a questioning look. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"You did not ask princess."

"Now why would I-. John what were you doing up so late? I thought you were sleeping."

"I could not sleep my princess." He said so innocently. "Where is the body?" He guided me with his hand on my lower back,"Come let me show you." As we walked to where ever he was taking me I said "John my father will not be pleased with you."

"No one will be my princess, no one." I stopped walking, "he wanted to know more." He stood there looked at me, "are you telling me I made a mistake princess?"

"I am not sure my lord." He gazed down at me. He whispered in my ear "cause if I did I would rather hear it from you." He took his eyes off me and continued walking. I wasn't sure where we were going. So I asked "where are you taking me my chieftain?"

"To the body."

* * *

We reached a secluded area right outside of Helium. We stood on hill as we saw it. "Oh heavens" I gasped by the horrid sight of the dead corpse that lain there. I've been around a lot of deceased people in my life but never have I witness such grotesque view. I was so scarred that I buried my head into John's chest. He patted my head.

"What have you done?" I asked as he stared at the dead corpse remorselessly. "I did what any other man would do, if another were to try to kill his family."

I could not believe he was taking this so well as if he has done it before. I took him by the shoulders and said "you carved his heart out instead of just running a blade through it. That does not justify righteousness John Carter." He sighed as if he had his fill for today and walked away.

I took another glimpse at the corpse and left after him. I could not get the image out of my head. The man was brutally beheaded, his heart was literally out and with a gaping hole in his chest. On top of it all the white apes were decapitating his body! John has never been one to kill his opponents with such fatality, no matter how much he hated him. My Virginian's heart was always known to be kind even with his enemies.

* * *

We went back to our quarters and I could feel the tension between us. I stood glaring at him on one side of the room near the bed with my arms crossed and he seated himself on the lounge chair across the room. I pursed my lips, biting my tongue to hold back the barbaric words I wanted to say. He avoided looking at me because he saw the fire in my eyes. What else was there to look at? He had no choice. He turned to face me and when he did he did not say a word. I prayed that my ancestors would help subside the rage within me. It did not work.

"You salvage animal! Have you no heart?" I scowled as I charged over to him and he lowered his head. I held his chin up and forced him to look at me. "What am I suppose to tell my father?! That you decided to decapitate him without reason or the councils opinion.

He attempted to touch my waist. "Dejah I-" I smacked his unwelcome hand away. "What were you thinking when you killed him?! His face began to redden and I could see the fumes radiate from his head. His breathing began to quicken as I continued to yell at him. "Well..answer me John or are you that big of a coward to face your own iniquity?" He took a deep breath and grabbed me by the arms and threw me to the lounge chair, "I'm a coward?" he gritted through his teeth. "If you don't answer me you are" I said as I lifted myself to push him away. He grabbed my tunic and I finally managed to push him off the lounge chair. I fell on top of him and he grabbed my tunic and rolled me over on my back. I tore his hand away and said "only a coward sheds blood that way." I raised my hand to smack him and he caught my wrist. He held it over my head and I attempted with the other and he caught it too. Now I had both hands over my head as I glared into his malevolent eyes. His face came close to mine "You really want to know? he asked while catching his breath. I struggled to move my arms as he held me tightly. "Let me go" I said a little calmer since he had the advantage.


End file.
